Cards
by kaibasgirlx
Summary: In which Lee and Tenten play a game. Of strip poker. LeeTen
1. Chapter 1

**Cards**

_In which Lee and Tenten play a game. Of strip poker._

**READ THE FOLLOWING BEFORE THE STORY:**

**This takes place during the canon timeline of the story 'Legendary' which is authored by mademoiselle anna & Sailor Silver Moon. If you haven't read the first chapter of that story, you might find some parts of this one making little sense. This is the tale of what happened to Lee and Tenten when they left the bar, which will be posted in three chapters. I have received permission from both authoresses to write it up based off of their fic (and you can verify this by pming them). That being said, please enjoy, and don't forget to leave a review!**

---

Rock Lee couldn't quite explain the situation he was finding himself in at the moment. To all intents and purposes, it could've been a dream...or nightmare, depending on how you looked at it. One thing for sure, none of his dreams had ever involved him sitting in the middle of Tenten's living room floor, everything but his jumpsuit off, the kunoichi herself less than conservatively dressed.

"C-Can we perhaps talk this over, Tenten-chan?" He pleaded, his voice bordering on the edge of desperation as he tried to reason with his teammate.

"There's nothing to talk about, Lee," she answered, an evil glint in her eye. "Now, take it off."

Lee gulped, as he tried to find some way to hold onto whatever shred of dignity he had left. After all, here he was, the great Green Beast of Konoha, being forced to strip for the amusement of his drunken teammate. Gai-sensei would be completely ashamed of him.

Silently, he tried to remember how it even got to this point. Oh, that was right, he had been taking Tenten home after Neji lost to Sakura's drinking match. He allowed himself a moment of nostalgia as he thought of the pink-haired kunoichi. Sakura-chan had been such a sport, offering to sit in for him since he couldn't participate himself. Yes, there was a reason she was his most precious person.

And then the drinking had begun. He was silently rooting for her to win, of course, and when Neji had actually _lost_, he'd felt as though he himself had personally triumphed over the Hyuuga. Except when Tenten had fallen over laughing, having also felt the effects of four bottles of sake.

"I am truly sorry, Sakura-chan," he had apologized over and over again, as he tried to help Tenten to her feet. "I am really the one who should take Neji home, but I also have a responsibility to Tenten, and it will be easier for you to find the Hyuuga compound then her house."

He had then rushed Tenten out of there, before she could cause a scene, as she was still laughing hysterically.

The streets outside were thankfully empty, as Lee had half-guided, half-dragged his teammate along the road. It had then occured to him that he'd never really visited Tenten before in her apartment, and hadn't the faintest clue where it would be.

"Ah, Tenten-chan, where is your home?"

Tenten, who had by now calmed down somewhat, though not completely sober yet, began to laugh again.

"Where do _I_ live?" She giggled. "I'll tell you where I'd _like_ to live."

Lee felt a distinct sense of unease at the look she was giving him, and tried again. "Ah, it is quite late Tenten, and-"

"Late? It's not late at all!" The kunoichi gesticulated with her arms. Then she whirled around to face him, and Lee just barely managed to stop before he went crashing into her.

"Hey Lee," she said in a voice he'd never heard her use before. "What do you say we have a little bit of fun tonight, just me and you?"

Lee let out a sigh of relief. He had been getting nervous ever since they'd left the bar, but now he knew everything was perfectly fine.

"What an excellent idea, Tenten!" He exclaimed enthusiastically. "It would be wonderful to train together!"

Tenten smiled sweetly. "Oh Lee," she reached out and ruffled his hair. "You're so cute when you're one-track minded."

Said boy felt the heat rise to his cheeks, as he slowly lifted a hand to straighten out his bangs, expression stunned. Had Tenten just _ruffled_ his hair?

"The fun I had in mind was a bit...different, but sure, we can call it 'training'." She chuckled.

"W-What kind of training did you have in mind, Tenten?" He asked, finding his voice.

"Oh, you'll see."

That had been two hours ago, and now here he was, trying to think of another way to dissuade the kunoichi from this crazy idea of hers.

And all she had done was innocently suggest a game of cards.

"It's a great opening when you're on a recon mission," she had explained, as she shuffled the deck expertly. "Also when you want to socialize and...other things."

Lee hadn't thought to ask what she meant by 'other things', excited as he was to play and brush up on his social skills. It was a simple enough game, and a few minutes in, he had laid out his cards triumphantly.

"Haha, Tenten-chan! It seems that my two queens are far greater than your two sevens!"

The kunoichi did not appear at all fazed. In fact, she just smiled. "Oh dear me," she mused, as though in the greatest of dilemmas. "What should I take off first? My shirt, or should I start with my hair?"

Lee looked at her quizzically (and rather uncomfortably) as he asked her what she meant.

"Oh, did I forget to mention?" Tenten laughed. "Every time someone loses, they have to take off something that they're wearing."

"Wha-What?!" Lee exclaimed, his eyes going wide in shock. Tenten pretended not to hear him.

"I think I'll start with my hair," she decided.

"I-I do not agree to this!" Lee exclaimed vehemently. Tenten ignored him. She reached up to undo her buns, and made a point of shaking out her wavy brown tresses dramatically as they fell down her back. She smirked when she caught him staring, and he turned away, blushing furiously.

And that was how the night had progressed, with each of them stripping something in turn. Lee had protested when she took off her training outfit, and refused to look at her in such an indecent state. Tenten could only laugh, finding him to be absolutely adorable when he was trying so hard to be chivalrous.

And now here he was, sitting across from her, she in nothing but her undergarments, and he trying desperately to hang on to his last dregs of honor.

"Lee," Tenten leaned in, sensing his dilemma, and he looked up at her, immediately regretting having done so. "I'm waiting." She smiled a very pretty smile.

Lee gulped. This was almost too much. What could he possibly say to his stubborn teammate that would convince her of how wrong and unorthodox all of this was? He had never dreamed he'd ever be in such a situation, in fact, the possibility of it never even entered his mind.

"Ah...Tenten-chan, I enjoy your company very much and value you greatly as a friend, but I do not think-"

He never finished his sentence, as Tenten decided right then and there to kiss him, and kiss him hard.

Lee had never really been kissed by a girl before. Sure, he blew kisses to Sakura, and was secretly saving himself for her, but as far as girls and kissing went, it was one of the few things he lacked training in. Something Gai-sensei couldn't possibly teach him.

But aside from being unprepared for the assault on his mouth, he was also overwhelmed by the implosion of color and sound that reminded him of fireworks and ringing bells. But as all of that soon faded into the background, he found himself focusing on the sole fact that his teammate was kissing him, and he could feel the outpour passion and emotion pulling something on his heart--as though she'd waited to do this for a very long time. It left both of them breathless.

"Tenten," he said at last when she pulled away, but he found that he couldn't think of what to say, so he stated the obvious. "You kissed me."

She nodded.

"Why?" He asked her in utter bewilderment.

"Lee," Tenten leaned in close, her breath tickling his cheek. "I'm going to let you in on a little secret: I like you."

He was dumbfounded. Tenten liked him? As in, really, _really_ liked him?

"In fact," his teammate continued, twirling a lock of hair around her finger. "I've liked you for a really long time now."

He sat, stunned, as she smiled, leaning in to kiss him again. This one was different, it was softer, and he closed his eyes as she brought a hand to his cheek. Her fingers were calloused, yet somehow gentle against his skin.

"Tenten?" He said softly, as she moved to bury her face in the nape of his neck. He raised a hand and rested it on her back. "I..." he fell silent. What should he say to her? _This is very difficult for me. I am in love with Sakura-chan, yet Tenten...how do I tell her that I do not feel the same way?_

"Lee," Tenten said softly, still in the same position as before. "Don't...don't say it."

But he did anyways.

"I am truly sorry, but I do not think I can return your feelings."

He felt her tense up, as she pulled back to face him. He couldn't look at her, and instead stared off to the side, as he continued talking. "I am in love with Sakura-chan, and I promised that I would wait for her, no matter how long it would take."

"Even if she never returned your feelings?" Tenten's hands balled into fists. "Even if she got married and had children with someone else, you would still wait for her?! Lee, do you even love her, or are you just saying that because she's a pretty face?!"

Lee stared at her. How she could even question his devotion to the pink-haired kunoichi was beyond him. "She is my most precious person," he answered, his tone rather defensive. "Of course I love her."

Tenten smiled bitterly. "She could still be your precious person without you throwing your life away for her."

He shook his head. "You do not understand, Tenten-"

"Oh really? What don't I understand? That she doesn't care about you the same way I do? That she respects you as a friend, but never in the way you want?"

"I promised her I would wait for her, no matter how long it took!"

"And what if that never happens? Don't you think you deserve some happiness too?" She shot back.

He was silent. Tenten sighed.

"Do you really love her? Just...think about it. You could care for her, and not love her, they're two different things."

There was a pregnant pause, as he turned her words over in his mind. Of course he loved Sakura. He closed his eyes as he thought of all the things he loved about her. She was smart, beautiful, strong...she was a person who deserved to be protected. Every time he saw her, he got a good feeling in his heart.

He opened his eyes and looked at the girl sitting before him. He knew Tenten for years now, having fought alongside her and taken down enemies together. They were both hard workers, getting to where they were through stubborness and determination. Everytime he thought of her, he got a warm feeling in his heart.

He cared for her, but not in the same way as Sakura. There was something about the pink-haired kunoichi that was just so...enchanting. And yet...as he thought more about it, the way he felt when he saw her, and the way he felt when he saw Tenten, he wasn't so sure if it was actually love. It could turn into love, but something, perhaps time, had lessened the intensity of his feelings.

"Lee?" Tenten said softly.

He looked away. "I...I am not sure..."

"Not sure of what?" She asked, her hands gripping his biceps.

"I care most passionately about Sakura," he said slowly, still refusing to look at her. "I am not sure if it is love. I do not think it is actual love, but I do not think I am in love with you either."

Tenten smiled, closing her eyes. This was more than she could have hoped for.

"Lee," she asked, taking a deep breath. "Do you...do you think...maybe you and I...we can try?"

Slowly he turned to look at her. "You mean...try being boyfriend and girlfriend?"

She nodded her head.

Lee seemed unsure. He had made a promise to Sakura, and he had intended to keep it.

"Lee, she could still be your precious person," Tenten said softly. "Caring for someone else doesn't make her any less special to you."

Lee looked down before finally looking up at her. "I do not want to say yes, if you are to come second in my heart to Sakura-san."

Tenten blinked. Then she slowly shook her head, smiling. There was a reason she loved Lee so much. "_Will_ I be coming second place in your heart?"

Lee balled his hands into fists, gritting his teeth. "I do not know. I do not want to hurt you."

There was a long silence. Finally, Tenten spoke.

"Lee, I don't think you'll hurt me."

He looked up at her questioningly.

"We're just trying it out, right? If we see that it won't work out...well..." She trailed off.

Lee understood. They would try. He smiled broadly. "Yes, Tenten, and I will be the best boyfriend there ever was, or I shall run 500 laps around the villiage!" He stopped for a moment, as a thought struck him. "Wait...does this mean I can kiss you?"

Tenten laughed, feeling the tension break completely. "Yeah, Lee. You can kiss me."

Hesistantly, Lee brought his face close to hers, and, closing his eyes, kissed her chastely on the lips. He wasn't very smooth, but he was passionate as she kissed him back.

Tenten felt him raise his hand and ever-so-gently cup the back of her head. She couldn't resist a smile, as she thought of how delicate he was being, as though afraid he might break her. This had to be so new to him.

As she was starting to really get into it, Lee pulled away, laying down on the floor, tired and emotionally drained. Tenten teased him, calling him a spoil-sport, but laid down on his chest all the same, a feeling of elation seeming to fill her.

"Tenten?" Lee called, as he turned his head to look at her.

"Hmmm...?"

"It is fun kissing you."

The kunoichi laughed once more, as she cuddled closer to him, before falling into a heavy sleep.

_End Chapter 1_


	2. Chapter 2

When Tenten woke up in the morning, it was to the feeling of someone shaking her, and calling her name over and over again.

She groaned, as she turned onto her stomache, her back aching from having slept on the floor all night. That was not to mention the throbbing headache she was enduring from the biggest hangover since the Hokage drank out all the sake in the tower, and she was also cold (shivering, actually), while the person who's chest she was laying on just wouldn't stop shaking her, darnit! All she wanted to do was snuggle and go back to sleep.

Wait. Back up. Snuggle? Someone's _chest_?

Tenten's eyes flew open as she sat up, immediately regretting having done so as waves of neausa and dizziness washed over her. She tried steadying herself, realizing as she did so, that there was no need; someone was supporting her by the shoulders. She immediately pulled away.

"Tenten?"

She recognized the voice as Lee's, and warm, sweeping relief overcame her. Oh, good, it was just Lee. If he was here, then everything must be okay.

It took a moment for her rhyme to catch up with her reason, as she looked up at the intruder.

"LEE?!" She shrieked, as she saw him sitting casually on the floor, everything but his jumpsuit off. Before she could say anything, she caught sight of herself in the closet mirror, and nearly fainted, as she looked down to confirm she wasn't seeing things. Just what the HELL happened last night?!

"Tenten, is everything alright?" Lee asked, taking a hold of her hand, and the kunoichi pulled away as though she'd been burnt. Quickly she stood up and backed away, thoroughly shaken.

"Lee," she began, absolutely petrified. "Did you take off your training outfit at all last night?" Her voice was unsteady, bordering on the edge of hysteria.

The boy looked at her quizzically, not understanding why she looked so frightened, or what she was trying to imply. In fact, he couldn't understand why she was acting this way altogether.

"No, Tenten. Is everything okay?"

Tenten allowed herself a momentary sigh of relief. Good, so they didn't do anything. That still failed to explain why she was wearing nothing but her undergarments, and this was something she was planning on clarifying.

In the meantime, Lee was disconcerted. "Tenten," he came over to try and touch her, let her know without words that everything was okay, but she immediately backed away. He looked at her, hurt and confusion in his eyes.

"Listen, Lee," Tenten began, her heart begining to palpitate. Who knew what was said the night before? What had happened? She couldn't remember a blasted thing, and this headache was killing her! No, she needed time to catch her breath, but before that, she needed her teammate out of her apartment. "Whatever happened last night, just-just forget about it!"

Lee felt like a cold hand was gripping his lungs, squeezing all the air out. He was finding oxygen to be in short supply. "What-What do you mean, Tenten?"

"It never happened! Just forget everything that was said or done, I didn't mean any of it!"

Lee's heartbeat began to quicken, and he was finding it increasingly difficult to say anything, let alone breathe at all.

"You...You do not really mean that," he said, the corner of his mouth lifting up in jest, but his voice was begging, _pleading_ with her to say something, that would take away her last words. She was playing a joke on him, she was teasing him, she was not _really_ regretting everything they'd shared the night before...

Tenten, for the life of her, couldn't remember a thing. It was like her memory had been wiped completely blank, and the harder she tried, the stronger her headache got. More than anything else she wanted Lee to go away. She needed to get over this hangover, and she couldn't do it with him standing there and questioning her!

"None of it," she said in as firm of a voice as she could muster, while squeezing her eyes shut from pain inside her head. She looked up to see Lee had gone rigid, like a statue carved out of stone, his dark bangs shadowing his eyes. She didn't understand the change.

"I...understand. I will go now."

Tenten couldn't fathom what the pain and hurt in his voice was all about, as he gathered his weights, leg warmers, and sandals, putting them back on. Then he turned to look back at her, and she was shocked by the intensity of the emotions swirling in his coal black eyes. As though in a trance, she watched him take a step towards her, as she took one back, a fear of something beginning to rise within her. He continued moving towards her, until she felt her back flattening against the wall. Her voice seemed to have paralyzed in her throat, and she closed her eyes, flinching, too scared of-_of what? _She wasn't sure.

She felt his face hover an inch in front of hers, before a soft pair of lips kissed her forehead. Then he turned around, and she opened her eyes, watching him leave.

As soon as the door closed, Tenten slid down to the floor, knees buckling as she began to cry. Something about what had just happened seemed to have touched her deeply, even though she didn't understand why or what, as the tears came down hot and fresh, rolling down her cheeks, she let out all the panic, fear, and anxiety that had built up inside her, too tired and drained to do anything else.

---

Lee left the apartment feeling like his legs were made of lead. He felt numb inside. After everything that had happend...but no. He needed a distraction, because he couldn't yet face the emotions that seemed to rise above him like a tidal wave, threatening to overwhelm him completely.

His feet led him to the training grounds, to the spot where he usually practiced. Team Gai was off for the day, and though normally he would meet with his sensei and they'd spar together, he felt like he needed to be alone.

He hadn't felt like this since his academy days.

Slowly he brought a hand back and punched the log, but it was half-hearted. He felt no determination to be the best, to prove himself, in fact, he didn't feel like training at all. Instead, he found himself sitting down on the ground, drawing his knees up to his chest as he stared at the worn-out patches of grass.

_"It never happened! Just-just forget everything that was said or done, I didn't mean any of it!"_

The words seemed to stab him anew each time. Everything had been so simple yesterday, it was incredible how it had all gotten so complicated in less then 24 hours. And here he was, once again rejected, once again unwanted, once again unloved.

_That is not true. I know that Gai-sensei cares for me, and Sakura-chan also cares, and so do many, many people_, he thought to himself, but even so, the tears stung his eyes, as he tightened his arms around his legs, willing himself not to cry. _It is not as though I have fallen in love with Tenten, I simply agreed to be her boyfriend...so why..._he squeezed his eyes shut as the tears leaked out. _Why does this hurt so much?_

He began to cry, quietly, the turmoil inside him churning like a stormy sea. No, he hadn't fallen in love with Tenten, but that feeling of having someone who you cared for, and who you knew without a doubt cared for you. That feeling of being _wanted_ by somebody, of connecting to them on a much deeper level then friendship...it was something he wanted to experience again and again, and truthfully, he wanted to experience it with _her_. He didn't think he could go back to how things were after today, not knowing that it was all just some huge mistake.

Silently, he wished he could talk to Gai-sensei. His teacher would surely know more about this then he did. He would probably be able to advise him and give him the encouraging words he so badly needed to hear. Yet at the same time, he wasn't sure how he would explain it to him. He couldn't even explain what happened properly to himself. All he really knew was that there was this pain in his heart that looked like it would never go away, and it made everything that used to bring him happiness seem absolutely meaningless. Worst of all, it was a pain he couldn't rid himself of with training. The only thing that seemed to help just a little were the tears.

Still, he got up nonetheless, though it was with a hallowness he'd never felt before that he continued to hit the log.

_End Chapter 2_


	3. Chapter 3

Tenten sighed as she pulled on her fingerless gloves. Hoisting her huge scroll onto her back, she exited the apartment and made her way down to the training fields. Team Gai would be having one of their practice sessions today, and she was not looking forward to it.

After Lee had left the day before, she had cried herself to sleep on the floor, and woke up half an hour later, shivering and feeling morose. She had then taken a shower and slept off her hangover until late afternoon. That was when she finally recalled everything that had happened, from when they left the bar, until that morning, and Tenten knew she'd just royally screwed everything up.

"Excellent, Tenten is here, so we can now begin!" She heard Gai say, as she reached the training fields.

The kunoichi looked at each of her teammates in turn. Neji was standing off to one side, looking stoic as always, while Lee...she turned her gaze to the ground. Lee was standing furthest away from the group, looking like he really didn't want to be there. Not a trace of his normal enthusiasm could be seen. It didn't look like he was even listening to Gai-sensei, something which was completely abnormal for him.

"...So now, we shall spar a little as a warmup, and then get to work on our combination training!"

"Neji."

The boy looked up, as Lee went into an offensive form.

"Let us fight."

Gai seemed just as surprised as the Hyuuga. "Ah, but Lee..." he trailed off, his prized student turning to look at him.

"Yes, Gai-sensei?"

His teacher hesitated, then shook his head. "Nothing. Let us see how far both of you have come."

With a nod of his head, Lee went into action, as his teammate began to counter his blows.

Tenten seemed rather abandoned as she sat down to watch. She knew what Lee was trying to do. He wanted to avoid working with her at all costs. He probably wasn't ready to be interrogated by Gai-sensei either, who had surely noticed his lack of zeal.

She watched the match miserably, noticing, as she did so, that Lee seemed to be fighting with an underlying tension. Sure, he always fought with everything he had, being a passionate person by nature, but now it seemed like he was channelling all his anger and confusion into this fight, so unlike the way he usually sparred. It was like he was out to...really...hurt someone...

Neji ducked as Lee aimed a kick to his head. He hit him in the abdonomen, only to have Lee use the momentum from the blow to arc over his head and deliver another kick to his lower back. Neji just managed to block it, but it still sent him back a few paces. It caused the Hyuuga to scowl.

"What's with you today?" He asked, as Lee continued a relentless assault of punches and kicks.

"Can you not handle my attacks, my eternal rival?" Lee answered, doing a leg sweep to try and knock the Hyuuga off his feet.

That got to Neji, who glared and went into full-throttle mode. Not that he had ever tried holding back when fighting with Lee, but he had gotten used to wiping the floor with him.

Tenten watched as the battle became more intense. She frowned. It was as if Lee's anger and frustration was rubbing off on Neji. From beside her, Gai seemed to notice it too.

"Neji, Lee," their sensei called. "Remember, this is just a friendly match, we aren't out for anyone's blood."

Either the boys didn't hear, or they were purposely ignoring him, because neither let up from their attacks.

"Ready to give up yet, Neji-kun?" Lee asked, as the Hyuuga unsucessfully tried to hit his chakra holes. Neji gritted his teeth. No one made a fool of him, least of all his teammate who had never before beaten him in a match. If the boy would just hold still for a minute so he could hit his chakra points...but no, Lee was fast. Too fast, he had to slow him down somehow. Then it hit him.

"You aren't wearing your weights today, now are you?" Neji smirked as Lee faltered, and he went in for an attack. He managed to sucessfully hit all the points on his left arm, but that was only a monetary victory.

"What happened, did you forget them? I thought Gai-sensei made you promise to keep them on all the time."

"I do not believe it is of any concern to you, Neji," Lee responded, as he jumped backwards into the trees for coverage.

Neji activated his byakugan. Lee was going to try and ambush him. Normally this wouldn't work, with his almost 360 degree field of vision, but given the fact that Lee was extra fast today, there was a slight chance he would be able to get through his defenses, and he had to stop that at all costs.

Concentrating hard, he suddenly spotted a green blur jumping out and begin to run around him in circles.

"Found you." He smirked.

Lee ran around Neji, faster and faster as he built up momentum. He was going to build up enough speed until he could deliver his trademark "Leaf Spinning Wind" from a high enough angle to ensure maximum damage.

Neji, in the meantime, was preparing himself for whatever attack Lee might try. There were two options to consider. If Lee would try and strike from above, he could activate his kaiten to fend off the attack. If he would come from the side, he would have to be quick to counter. He didn't know if he'd be able to activate his divine spin fast enough.

"This is it, Neji-kun. Now, I am going to end this battle," Lee exclaimed emphatically.

"Don't get your hopes up," Neji retorted, preparing to block.

Suddenly, Lee disappeared from view. A second later, he was coming down at him with everything he had. Neji activated his kaiten, only to find when it dissipated that Lee had anticipated his defense, and had spun in midair to avoid it. Now he was about to deliver his signature move. Neji reacted without thinking, activating his gentle fist to counter the blow.

"That is ENOUGH!"

A powerful force ripped them apart, and the ground shook for a moment. When the dust settled, Neji saw it was their sensei who had interfered.

"What have I told you two about letting your matches get out of hand?" Gai demanded, looking from one to the other. "Lee," he turned towards his prized student. "I noticed you took off your trainng weights. Did I not extract a promise from you that you will never take them off unless dire circumstances calls for it?"

The boy looked to the side, but he didn't seem ashamed at having broken his promise. Rather, he looked upset, angry even, that their teacher had interrupted their duel, and was now telling him off.

Gai sighed. "Lee, I would like to have a talk with you when we are done training for today."

Lee said nothing, and for the rest of the session was completely silent.

---

Tenten walked down the street, watching as people hurried past her towards their destinations. She took her time, in no rush at all to reach hers.

After training finished for the day, Lee had left before anyone else. Gai looked like he wanted to stop him, but instead let him go without a word. He seemed to have realized something was wrong, but sensed that Lee wasn't ready to talk to him about it yet.

She turned down a side street, and in minutes was standing in front of a one-room flat. She hoped it was the right address, but at the same time dreading if it was. After staring at the door long enough, she let out a resigned sigh and knocked.

It opened almost immediately, and Tenten saw Lee's eyes widen with shock.

"Hey," she began quietly. An uncomfortable silence fell between them, and Lee seemed to have become paraplegic. "You...left this at my house," she continued apprehensively, as she held out the Jounin vest to him, neatly folded. "I washed it for you." She added brightly, though the smile quickly faded at his frozen expression.

"Thank you," he finally managed to croak out, reaching for it, his eyes never leaving hers. Tenten sighed.

"Can I come in? We need to talk."

Wordlessly, Lee stepped aside, allowing her entrance. This was, Tenten realized, the first time she had ever stepped foot in Rock Lee's home.

His apartment was nice and cheerful, with yellow walls and pictures everywhere. Most of them were of him and Gai-sensei, a couple of the team together, and some, she noticed right away, were of him and Sakura. Her fingers twitched as she passed them, as though they were longing to use them for target practice.

The furniture was simple and secondhand, but it was nice. At least coming here dispelled the notion that his home was really just one hideous shade of green, she mused.

"Can I...make us some tea?" She suggested when she heard the door close. She needed to somehow break up the tension that was steadily building like vinegar and baking soda in a corked tube. _Well, of course, it probably would've been kinder if I'd stabbed him instead of what I put him through._

He gesticulated towards the kitchen, and she followed behind, all the while looking around.

He put up the kettle to boil, and when she asked him where the tea was, pointed to a container. He got the tea cups for her, and in no time it seemed, they were sitting at the table drinking chamomile from olive green mugs. Up until now, he hadn't said a word to her aside from the 'thank you' when she gave him the vest.

"Lee," Tenten began, her fingers gripping the cup until they turned white. She sighed. "I'm sorry...about yesterday."

A pause.

"It is all right, Tenten," Lee said softly, speaking at long last. He didn't look at her, his eyes cast down into the golden-brown liquid. "I understand."

Tenten stared at him. "No Lee, you don't. You don't understand _at all_."

He glanced up at her sharply, glaringly, and Tenten felt slightly intimidated.

"What is there to understand?" He asked, and he couldn't help the anger that crept into his voice. "That you played a grand joke on me, one which I fell for entirely, only so you could laugh at me later?"

Tenten gaped at him, shock and disbelief written all over her face. A joke?! Is _that_ what he thought all this was?!

"Of course not!" She pushed back her chair angrily, standing up. "Lee, I was _drunk_, for heaven's sake! When I woke up that morning, I couldn't remember a thing! How was I supposed to react, when I saw you lying on the floor, me with nothing but my underwear on!?"

Though he had blushed when she said the last bit, he refused to back down.

"After all the years that you and I have worked together on the same team, Tenten, you would still believe that I would have taken advantage of you when you are at your most vulnerable?!" There was an accusatory note in his voice.

Tenten threw her hands up in frustration. "I didn't know _what_ to think, Lee! All I knew was that I was lying on the floor with you, half-naked, and I couldn't remember a darn thing! Of course I panicked!"

"So what you said to me that night was only because you were drunk," Lee said quietly. It wasn't a question, it was a statement of fact.

Tenten looked away. "Lee, everything I said to you while I was drunk..." she took a deep breath. "It was all true."

Lee's eyes went wide. "So you..."

Tenten ran a hand self-conciously through her hair, blushing for a moment before turning to look at him. "Yeah, I like you a lot, Lee. More than you know."

The boy seemed to have frozen for a minute, before a smile formed on his lips, which only broadened until he was grinning like a Cheshire cat. He pushed back his chair and walked around the table until he was standing right in front of her. Tenten eyed him curiously, wondering what he was up to, when he placed his hands on her shoulders, leaned in, and kissed her on the lips.

"So does this mean you forgive me?" She asked, grinning, when he pulled away.

"I cannot stay mad at you for so long, Tenten," he answered. Then, looking down he added, "even if you _did_ tell me that you did not feel the same way. You are my teammate, and someone I care about deeply."

Tenten smiled. "You know what, Lee?" She said, placing her hand over his. She gave his fingers a light squeeze. "You're one of my most precious people too."

They stood there for a moment, Lee gazing at their clasped hands, before pulling her into an embrace. Tenten closed her eyes as his arms encircled her, and she hugged him back for all she was worth, feeling like she was going to cry from the sheer moment of it all. Maybe it was true when they say happiness comes from recognizing what you have. She'd have to remember to thank Sakura for getting them all drunk that night.

Speaking of which...

"Hey Lee," she said, when they pulled apart. "You know, now that you're my boyfriend again, we can finally finish our game of strip poker." She whipped out a full deck of cards from her pocket.

Lee blanched. "Ah, Tenten," he began, backing away slightly, but she interrupted him.

"Are you expecting any company today?"

"No, but Tenten-"

"And does your front door have a lock?"

"Yes, but Tenten-chan-"

"Good. Let's go, Lee!"

She dragged him into the living room, taking care to ensure the door was bolted shut. Needless to say, neither of them were seen for the rest of the day.

_End._


End file.
